Here's To The Night
by Kristen1
Summary: The Senior class of West Roswell High School is going on a trip to hawaii. Will this bring Max and Liz back together?


Title: Here's To The Night**  
**Author: Kristen  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I do NOT Own any of these characters, just borrowing!  
Category: CC (Max & Liz)  
Author's Notes: I hope everyone likes this fanfic!   
Feedback: Yes Please, I would enjoy reading what everyone has to say about my fanfic!  My E-mail is UpBeatBabe975@Aol.Com  
Summary: The senior class of West Roswell High School is taking a trip to Hawaii.  Will this bring Max and Liz back together?  
  
      Liz finished unpacking all of her belongings into the drawer of the hotel room.  She needed a vacation, after everything that has been happening lately she needed to get away.  Liz opened her suitcase and looked through the photo album she had brought along.  After flipping through the pages,  Liz found a picture of Max and her at the prom.  She could remember that night vividly.  Liz stilled loved Max with all of her heart, but she decided letting Max go would be the right thing to do.  
      Max sat down on the beach, staring at the waves.  He thought everything over that had happened lately.  He was sure that he didn't love Tess.  The only one that held his heart was Liz Parker, and that would never change.  From the first moment Max had seen Liz he knew that his destiny was with her.  
      Liz wondered where Maria was, she had been spending a lot of time with Michael lately. Things were actually great between them.  Liz was glad,  Maria deserved that.  
      Maria walked through the door of the hotel room and looked at Liz.  
      "Liz, come on. This is our senior trip! You have to have fun." Maria said happily.  
      "Maria, don't worry about me, I'm fine really." Liz said with a fake smile on her face.  
      "No, Liz you were never great at lying." Maria said. "Is it Max?"  
      "Maria."  
      "Oh Liz it is, isn't it?"  
      Liz nodded and looked down.  Tears were starting to fill her eyes.  
      Maria walked over to Liz and hugged her.  
      "What happened between you two?" Maria asked.  
      "W-When I went to Sweden, Max was trying to stop me a-and he said if I went our friendship was over." Liz stammered.  
      "Liz, Max loves you and only you.  Don't you see the way he looks at you?"  
      "Maria, don't you just wish everything was normal?"  
      "I think this is the closest were going to get to normal."  
      Liz knew Maria was right, but couldn't bare it.  
      "Maria, you should go and be with Michael. I don't want to see both of us upset."  
      "Are you going to be okay?" Maria asked.  
      "Yes, I just have to think things over."  
      Maria nodded and walked out.  Even though Liz had been through a lot lately, Maria knew she was strong.  
      Liz remembered the time that she and Max were happy.  When he would hold her in his arms, and when just a sweet kiss from Max would make her feel like she melted into 1,000 pieces. Liz couldn't remember when she and Max had officially ended their relationship.  Maybe it was when Tess came into town, or when his mother visited and told him his destiny was with Tess.  
      Max was confused, later that night he walked around the beach and looked up at the stars.  He was lost.  He loved Liz, but knew he couldn't be with her.  He didn't know why he said those things to Liz.   
      Liz walked out of her hotel room and onto the beach.  She looked up at the sky filled with stars.  It was probably one of the most clear nights she had seen in a while.  
      Max spotted Liz.  God, she was beautiful he thought. The way her hair swayed in the calm wind of the night, the way here eyes glistened under the stars, everything about her.    
      Careful not scare Liz, Max walked up to her and stood beside her.  
      Liz looked to the figure standing beside her and realized it was Max.  
      "Max." Liz started.  
      "Liz, I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said that to you, I just didn't want to lose you again."  
      "Max, no it wasn't your fault.  I'm sorry for the way I was acting."  
      "Liz, don't be sorry."  
      "Max, I have something to tell you."  
      "You can tell me anything."  
      "I never slept with Kyle."  
      Max was studded. He didn't know what to say or think.  
      "I knew it wasn't true."  
      "But Max I haven't told the entire story."  
      Max nodded, allowing Liz to go on.  
      "The granolith, it's powerful. A future form of you came through the granolith then came to me.  He said that Tess had left Roswell before the skins came because you and I got married in Las Vegas at the Elvis Chapel.  He said that on your home planet a war was going on and Michael and Isabel had died.  Max, I didn't want that to be true, I didn't want Michael and Isabel dying because you were busy with me.  Future Max came to me and told me to make you fall out of love with me, and we came to the plan of making you see Kyle and I in bed together." Liz confused.  
      Max couldn't believe what he had just told her.  She would never be the reason for Michael and Isabel dying, it would only be his fault. Max couldn't get the part of he and Liz being married.  Would they really marry each other after all that had happened?  
      "Liz, I have a confession to make to you now."  
      Liz nodded. "Sure, what is it?"  
      "I know you saw Tess and me kiss at the prom, but it didn't mean anything to me.  Liz I don't love her, and I never have loved Tess."  
      "Max, you didn't have to tell me that."  
      "I know but I wanted to."  
      Max stared at the sky after the silence over came them.   
      "Liz, we never had out last dance at the prom.  Will you dance with me?"  
      Liz nodded and wrapped her arms around Max's neck.  She relaxed her head against Max's chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart.  
      Max wrapped his arms around Liz's waist and pulled her closed.  
      Max and Liz swayed back and forth slowly as both of them were lost in paradise.  
      After the silent dance was over, both Max and Liz pulled away from each other.  
      Max stared deeply into Liz's dark brown eyes.  
      "Here's to the night." Max said as he brought Liz's mouth to his and kissed her passionately.  
      Liz kissed Max back passionately as flashes of their past raced through her mind.  
      Max broke the kiss and took Liz's petite hand in his own and walked to his hotel room with her.  
      "Max?"   
      "Yeah?" Max said as he looked to Liz.  
      "Max, make love to me."  
      "Are you sure?"  
      "Max, I've loved you for two years of my life and they were the best years I've ever had.  I want to lose my virginity to you."  
      Max walked to Liz and kissed her passionately.  
      Not long after, the two lovers were wrapped in each other's embrace, making love to each other.  
      Max held Liz in his arms all night long.    
      When they woke up they stared deeply into each others eyes.  
      Max and Liz had spent the entire day together catching up on things, getting to know each other again.  
      "I love you Maxwell Evans."  
      "I love you Elizabeth Parker."  
      After saying their last goodnights for the day, Liz walked along the beach and let the calm waves sway over her feet. Liz looked up at the sky, it had been the same as last night. Last night was the best night Liz had ever had. Even though everything was never going to be normal, destiny had taken the path down the right road.  
      "Here's to the night." Liz murmured to herself. "Here's to the night."  
        
  



End file.
